Parallel Lines
by babibulet
Summary: "Dengar, Hinata," kata gadis itu ketika sekelebat bayangan muncul dari ujung koridor. "Kau itu bukan hanya dibuntuti oleh hantu, melainkan iblis yang sangat jahat." Gadis itu mengakhiri kalimatnya tepat ketika sebuah tangan dingin menepuk pundak Hinata. "HUUAAAA!" / SasukexHinata / AU / OOC / a lot of crackpairs


Babibulet _proudly present_

 **Parallel Lines Chapter One**

 _September 21, 2016_

Gadis itu meletakkan setangkai bungai lili putih kemudian tersenyum pada pusara di depannya. Surai indigonya yang tergerai tampak melambai-lambai karena dibuai oleh angin. Ia menutup kelopak matanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebelum memanjatkan seuntai doa.

Butir-butiran air mata membasahi pipinya ketika sepasang mutiara berwarna lavender itu kembali terbuka. Lututnya seketika lemas, membuatnya berlutut kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Air matanya mengucur semakin deras dan isakannya terdengar semakin jelas. Ia mencurahkan segala kesedihannya, kerapuhannya, dan kelemahannya. Gadis itu seolah sudah kehilangan pilar penyangga kehidupannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu ketika mata ametis itu kembali terbuka dan tangan mungilnya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi porselennya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis di wajah ayunya sebelum mengelus batu nisan di depannya dengan lembut.

"Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" katanya lirih yang langsung disambut dengan hembusan angin yang menyapu wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau bahagia disana dan kuharap memang begitu." Gadis itu kembali bermonolog.

"Aku disini rapuh tanpamu. Aku bingung dengan jalan mana yang harus kupilih. Tak ada dirimu yang selalu ada di sampingku, yang mengulurkan tangan ketika aku terjatuh, yang menghapus air mataku, yang mencintaiku lebih dari apapun."

Ia membiarkan kristal bening itu kembali jatuh sebelum kembali menyekanya dengan ibu jarinya. Lidahnya membasahi kedua bibirnya yang terasa kering lalu meneguk salivanya.

"Tak bisakah kau kembali, _Onee-san_? Untuk adik kecilmu yang selalu kau manja ini? Aku rindu senyumanmu. Aku rindu berada di pelukan hangatmu. Aku rindu masakanmu. Aku bahkan rindu omelanmu. Aku merindukan semua tentangmu."

Angin sepoi-sepoi kembali berhembus. Menerbangkan daun-daun kering di sekitar gadis itu. Ia menyingkap helaian indigonya ke belakang telinganya. Ia mendesah sebelum kembali mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya.

" _Onee-san_ , aku tahu ini salah, tapi perasaan ini tak mungkin bisa kupendam. Perasaanku menjadi semakin tak tertahankan setiap kali aku melihatnya. Dadaku seperti ingin meledak. _Onee-san,_ bagaimana ini? Aku mencintai pria yang seharusnya kubenci."

Mendadak angin berhembus dengan brutal tepat setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matahari yang semula bersinar cerah ditemani birunya langit seketika tertutup oleh gumpalan awan hitam. Suara guntur mulai terdengar dari kejauhan ditemani titik-titik air yang menimpa mahkota indigonya.

Gadis itu bergegas merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung lipat berwarna kuning. Ia membuka payung kuningnya sebelum kembali tersenyum pada pusara di depannya. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketika pundak mungilnya bersinggungan dengan pundak kokoh yang menerobos hujan.

Ia refleks menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sebelum ia terjatuh di atas tanah basah. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan mata berapi-api. Tapi api itu sirna ketika melihat seorang pria yang bermandikan air hujan dengan wajah menantang langit. Sekilas ia dapat melihat sesetes air mata yang meluncur dari obsidiannya sebelum menyatu dengan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

..

..

Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu tampak mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tak peduli bahwa ia menganggu lalu lintas siswa yang keluar masuk gerbang. Ia berulang kali mengecek ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang sama. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Di tengah rasa frustasinya, iris lavender itu menangkap sekelibat merah muda di antara siswa-siswa yang hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menarik pemilik surai merah jambu itu keluar dari kerumunan.

Iris hijau itu membulat ketika bersibobrok dengan iris lavender. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena ia segera menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya.

"Haruno." Suara tajam itu bergema di telinganya, membuatnya mau tak mau kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hyuuga- _senpai_ ," sahutnya dengan wajah yang sudah kembali normal-seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dimana dia?"

"Katanya dia ingin mengunjunginya. Sudah tiga bulan berlalu tapi dia masih saja tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Aku ingin sekali menemaninya, tapi dia bilang ingin mengunjunginya sendirian. Aku terkadang merindukan saat dimana kami bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama," jawab si gadis merah jambu dengan suara yang dibuat senormal mungkin.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas. "Apa boleh buat, dia kehilangan orang terdekatnya. Aku berterima kasih masih ada kau di sampingnya." Ia tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis di depannya.

"Aku akan menjemputnya. _Jaa_ , Haruno." Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis merah jambu yang masih mematung di tempatnya sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang sudah lebih menyala dari warna rambutnya.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu memicingkan matanya ketika langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Tak lama kemudian kilat mulai bersahutan dengan guntur, membuatnya semakin memperlebar langkahnya menuju parkiran. " _Damn_."

..

..

Pria berambut biru-mendekati hitam-itu menundukkan kepalanya setelah puas menantang cakrawala. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena hujan terus berjatuhan tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil tapi ia mencoba bertahan.

Ketika ia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba ia tak lagi merasakan pukulan-pukulan air hujan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk mendapati sebuah payung kuning bertengger di atas kepalanya.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Wajahnya mengeras, siap melontarkan kata-kata kasar yang sudah terancang di otaknya. Tapi semuanya sirna ketika obsidian tajamnya bertemu dengan tatapan lembut si pemilik lavender. Mata kelamnya tak-mampu-bergerak bahkan tak berkedip sedikitpun. Dan untuk beberapa saat ia merasa waktu berhenti berputar.

Alis gadis itu sedikit mengernyit saat lavendernya bersibobrok dengan obsidiannya. Walau ia tak mau mengakuinya, tapi tatapan pria itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri. Tatapan tajam itu seolah mampu menusuk-bahkan menembus-jantungnya.

Setelah membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering, si pemilik lavender memaksakan seulas senyum canggung di wajah pucatnya. Tapi pria itu masih tak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun.

Gadis itu kembali meneguk salivanya. Ia ingin mencairkan suasana yang semula memang telah beku. Namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata, sebuah suara yang familiar tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

"HINATA!"

Kedua pasang mata yang semula beradu kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria yang berjalan mendekati mereka sambil menggenggam sebuah payung hijau. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah mendapati pria yang beriris sama dengannya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pemilik iris obsidian. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengangkat tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu. Ia memaksa tangan itu menggenggam payung yang semula dibawanya. Bibir mungilnya kembali menyunggingkan seulas senyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, menyongsong pria berambut panjang yang sedari tadi terus mengamati mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Matanya yang sehitam jelaga terus terpaku pada punggung kecil Hinata yang semakin menjauh kemudian berbagi payung dengan si pria berambut cokelat.

Ia mengamati tangan kanannya yang masih sedikit bergetar. Ia bersumpah-walaupun singkat-ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika tangan kecil itu menyentuh tangan dinginnya.

..

..

"Kau masih berani bergelayut manja di lenganku setelah pergi tanpa ijin dariku?" tanya si pemuda Hyuuga setelah gadis itu berteduh di bawah payung yang sama dengannya.

Hinata menatap iris yang serupa dengannya itu. Rasa bersalah seketika menghantui dirinya. " _Go-gomenasai_ , Neji _nii-san_."

Pemuda bernama Neji itu menghela napas kemudian tersenyum lembut pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Kau seharusnya mengajakku, atau setidaknya memberitahuku. Dia itu kan juga adikku."

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin mengunjungi _Onee-san_ saat sedang berbelanja dengan Sakura- _senpai_. Jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Maaf." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan ujung jari telunjuknya. Kebiasaan yang acap kali dilakukannya ketika ia merasa gugup atau tertekan.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengirim pesan singkat untukku, kan? Kau seharusnya tahu gerbang tak akan terbuka selamanya. Walaupun sekarang hari sabtu tapi peraturan mengharuskan kita berada di asrama sebelum pukul lima sore. Kalau aku tadi tidak bertemu si Haruno, entah bagaimana kau bisa pulang di tengah hujan seperti ini."

Hinata hanya bisa semakin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar Neji memberikan kuliah singkatnya.

"Ya sudahlah, besok jangan diulangi lagi. Ayo cepat masuk ke mobil," perintah si pemuda berambut panjang itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Hinata.

..

..

Haruno Sakura, si gadis bermahkota merah muda dan iris berwarna zamrud memasuki lobi asrama dengan langkah ringan. Ia terus memajang senyum manisnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah shopping bag di depan dadanya-membayangkan benda itu adalah orang yang tadi mengajaknya bercengkrama. _Mood_ -nya sedang bagus saat ini.

Tapi suasana _good mood_ Sakura langsung hancur begitu melihat pemuda bersurai kuning yang terlihat sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan gadis berkepala merah. Raut wajahnya berubah masam. Bunga-bunga yang semula mengelilingi dirinya kini berubah menjadi aura gelap.

Seolah menyadari dirinya sedang diamati, pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Namun seolah tidak menyadari aura gelap di sekeliling gadis itu, si pirang justru memberikan senyum lima jarinya.

Sakura makin menekuk wajahnya melihat wajah tanpa dosa itu. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu sambil melengos. Membuat keduanya saling berpandangan dalam kebingungan.

"Hoy, Sakura- _chan_!" seru pemuda itu sambil berusaha menyusul langkah Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu hanya menulikan pendengarannya dan terus mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor. Ia tidak memperdulikan seruan nyaring pemuda itu yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian siswa siswi yang kebetulan berlalulalang di koridor tersebut.

Namun akhirnya Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kaca yang lumayan besar. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan sengit. "Batasmu hanya sampai sini, Naruto. Setelah aku melewati pintu itu kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku lagi. Kecuali kalau kau ingin Anko- _sensei_ menendang bokongmu karena dengan lancang memasuki asrama putri."

"Aku hanya heran karena kau mengacuhkanku," ujar pemuda Naruto itu sambil memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"Karena aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengacuhkanmu."

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kalian semua seperti menjauhiku semenjak kejadian itu."

"Kami tidak _seperti_ menjauhimu. Kami _memang_ menjauhimu, Naruto. Dan tolong untuk saat ini jangan muncul di hadapanku dulu," kata Sakura dingin sebelum memasuki asrama putri, membuatnya menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

..

..

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu memasuki rumahnya dengan tubuh basah kuyup kemudian membanting pintu di belakangnya. Empat pasang mata yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul itu sontak memandang pemuda yang bahkan belum melepas sepatu serta jaketnya.

Satu-satunya wanita dan satu-satunya orang berambut pirang di ruangan itu langsung berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Sasuke, kau darimana saja? Bagaimana bisa basah seperti ini?"

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya diam. Ia justru menatap penuh kebencian pada wanita yang sudah repot-repot mengkhawatirkannya itu.

"Lekas keringkan badanmu, Sasuke. Mau kusiapkan air hangat?" tanya wanita itu sambil mencoba melepas jaket yang masih dikenakan Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke segera menepis tangan wanita itu membuat si empunya membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan sentuh! Aku tak butuh diperhatikan dan jangan pernah berpura-pura perhatian padaku. Kau tak perlu berusaha keras untuk menggantikan ibuku karena kau tak akan pernah bisa. Menikahi ayahku lantas tak menjadikanmu ibuku."

Sekali lagi Sasuke memberikan tatapan dinginnya sebelum berjalan melewati wanita yang hanya bisa mematung itu. Namun langkahnya seketika berhenti mendengar teguran keras dari seorang pria paruh baya.

"SASUKE! Jaga sopan santun. Bagaimana pun juga ia sekarang adalah ibumu. Dia adalah orang yang telah membesarkanmu," seru pria itu dengan berang.

"Aku tak pernah merasa dibesarkan oleh wanita itu. Jadi aku tak perlu merasa berhutang budi," jawab pemuda itu membuat amarah pria yang lebih tua itu semakin meledak-ledak.

"Aku tak pernah mengajarimu berkata kasar. Kalau sikapmu seperti ini terus, aku tak punya pilihan selain mengirimmu ke asrama."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Kau dari dulu _memang_ tidak pernah mengajariku apa pun, _Otou-sama_. Dan aku tidak peduli kalau kau mengirimku ke asrama atau bahkan membuangku sekalipun. Bagiku itu lebih baik daripada tinggal bersama wanita itu," ujar Sasuke sebelum kembali menaiki tangga-menuju kamarnya.

"SASUKE!" teriak ayahnya dengan penuh amarah namun sama sekali tak digubrisnya.

Melihat adegan drama barusan, seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan sosok pemuda berambut panjang. "Aku takut sekali, _Onii-sama_."

"Kau tak perlu takut, _Otouto_. Ada _Nii-san_ disini," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

..

..

Hujan turun sangat deras disertai kilat dan guntur yang menggelegar. Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap itu sepasang pemuda-pemudi tenggelam dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Mereka bahkan tidak menyalakan lampu di ruangan itu.

Si pemuda tampak sibuk menorehkan tintanya pada kanvas yang ada di depannya. Suara dentingan piano yang mengalun seolah menemani tangan pemuda itu yang menggerakkan kanvasnya dengan lihai.

Tak jauh dari tempat pemuda itu, seorang pemudi duduk di depan sebuah _grand piano_. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan tampak menari-nari dengan lincah di atas _tuts_ piano-memainkan melodi Moonlight Sonata. Kedua matanya terpejam-berusaha menghayati setiap nada yang dimainkannya.

" _Aa_ , Aku sudah menyuruhnya membawa payung tadi," kata gadis itu entah pada siapa sambil membuka kedua matanya. Menampilkan sepasang iris rubi yang tampak menyala di tengah gelapnya ruangan itu.

Sesaat kemudian kilat menyambar yang disusul oleh suara guntur. Membuat ruangan itu diterangi cahaya dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Tiba-tiba gadis bermata rubi itu menghentikan permainan pianonya yang disambut dengan protes dari si pelukis muda. "Kenapa berhenti? Apa kau lupa memberi pelumas pada tanganmu?"

"Lukisanmu membuat konsentrasiku buyar," jawab gadis itu. Matanya rubinya masih senantiasa menatap pemuda itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau tahu sendiri, melukis adalah duniaku," balas si pemuda sambil melepas kain penutup mata yang sedari tadi dipakainya-menampilkan sepasang iris onyx yang tak terlalu kentara di tengah kegelapan.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu berhenti melukis. Tapi carilah obyek lukisan yang lebih manusiawi."

"Apa kau cemburu karena tidak pernah menjadi obyek lukisanku?" tanya pemuda itu setengah menggoda.

Mata rubi itu kembali terpejam, membuat ruangan itu kehilangan cahanyanya lagi. " _Aa_ , aku cemburu karena aku tak cukup indah menjadi obyek lukisanmu, _Aniki_."

* * *

Hai, ini adalah chapter pertama dari ff ini. Aku adalah author newbie jadi mohon dimaklumi ya. Dan semoga ada yang senang membaca cerita ini


End file.
